madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexandra Alshavin
| Caption = Sasha | Kana = アレクサンドラ.アルシャーヴィン | Romaji= Arekusandora Arushāvin | Vanadis Nickname= | Casualname = Sasha | Age =19(Before retirement) 21 (Arc One) 22 (Arc Two) | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Black | Eyecolor=Black | Birthplace= A unnamed village, Zhcted | Status= Deceased | Weapon= Bargren | Element= Fire | Territory= Legnica | Occupation= Mediator (Former) Lord of Legnica (Former) Commander of the Legnica Army (Former) | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted (Former) Lord of Legnica (Former) | Army= Legnica Army (Former) | Kingdom= Zhcted (Former) |Japseiyu = Mikako Komatsu |Engdub = Carli Mosier[http://www.funimation.com/blog/2015/11/18/lord-marksman-and-vanadis-english-cast-announcement Funimation English Dub Announcement] }} Alexandra Alshavin, also known as Sasha, was one of the seven titular and primary Vanadis of Zhcted. Famed as the strongest Vanadis, Sasha was one of Zhcted's greatest heroes who reputed for her valor and tenacity. Unfortunately, due to her rare yet deadly blood illness, Sasha became almost vulnerable to all adversaries and she had to be in her sickbed at all times. Despite this handicap, she continued to observe Zhcted until she succumbed to her illness, making her one of tragic characters in the series. Character Information Appearance Sasha is a woman with an average height and bust-size. She also had short black hair that is no longer than her neck and a skinny body figure due to her illness. In her outfit, Sasha is seen in a black blouse which covered her bust, except for her belly button and waist. She also had 2 leather straps on he arm, and 4 straps on her thighs. She also wore a skirt with both scabbards surrounding her hips. In her sick bed, Sasha was often seen wearing white clothes, and her Viralt was always on her blanket most of the time. Personality As a veteran Vanadis, Sasha was rumored to be the strongest Vanadis, whose tenacity, will and ferociousness are equal to those of Zhcted's brave heroes. She is also a well disciplined girl whose patience and perseverance are tougher than any Vanadises in the land, that even Elen respected her. Behind her strong and emotionless personality, Sasha was actually a soft-hearted, selfless and benevolent Vanadis who put her peers before herself and willing to fight against any invading kingdoms for Zhcted's glory and prestige. Although her disease has crippled her vitality, Sasha's fortitude and optimism were strong as she refused to succumb to her own sickness. However, her illness would shorten her lifespan should any of her movement be involved since all of her family members, especially women, passed away before even reaching their 30's due to their hereditary disease. Despite not having too much time developing a hobby, she did secretly practicing cooking skill. Much to her shyness, she never admitted it to anyone.http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5267808 Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis'- As a fire type Vanadis, most of Sasha's powers are based on fire. *'Dual Daggers': Sasha is trained in using two daggers. *'Armed Combat': Sasha is able to take on two Vanadis at the same time by forcing both of them to submit without take a single hit. *'Fighting Skill':Despite her fragile position, Sasha was still capable to defend herself from any enemies, including demonic beings. She remain to use her natural fighting skills rather than relying on the power of the Viralt. It is the secret recipe to make her the strongest amongst all Vanadis. *'Strong Will and Resolution': Unlike other Vanadis, Sasha possess a very strong will that despite she suffers illness, she can still move on managed to slay Torbalan with ease and awaken the Ultimate Power of Bargren, Phoenix. *'Foresight:' Sasha already aware of Tina's scheme and in the future itself as she warn the Vanadises in order not to rely on Viralt too much since it will hinder their natural abilities as a martial artist and the Vanadis heard her legacy upon the fossilization after defeating Ganelon. She even already predict that if the Vanadises are not monitoring Tina, she was afraid that Tina's plan can be put into action which instigate Zhcted Civil War right now. Her knowledge about Vanadises and Viralts makes her able to predict with such accuracy. Weapon and Equipment *Bargren- Fire type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Sasha's primary weapons. As her former signature weapon, Sasha would only use the weapon whenever she is in the battlefield. She however refuses to rely on Viralt capabilities as she prefer to fight without using any of Veda abilities, retaining her fighting skills. It later inherited by FineLight Novel Volume 11. Trivia *Sasha was the first of all Vanadis (along with Sofy) to hold at least three positions in ZhctedLight Novel Volume 4 Chapter 2. Among them includes warlord, peacemaker and minister of Zhcted. She was also the only Vanadis remained inactive, deceased later, due to her poor health condition resulted from her bizarre disease. *Sasha was one of the few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Elen and Liza. *Like Sofy, Sasha is one of few Vanadis whom Elen tolerated due to their respectful friendship. *Her blood disease aren't just her worries but also the people of Legnica. Her health problems made her territory vulnerable from any enemy troops, who use her health problems as a advantage to invade Legnica, including LizaLight Novel Volume Chapter 4 who sent her into exile just to provoke Elen in order to fight with her. *Until Fine's revelation to be her replacement in Arc ThreeLight Novel 11, Sasha was considered as the eldest person to become a Vanadis among the seven, presumably around five years before the Brune Civil War. *Even if Sasha already made many attempts to dispose her Viralt to resign herself from being a Vanadis, it seems that her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) never abandons her even after she got her blood disease and mostly spends her life on bed since she became a Vanadis, due to illness. *Her true power remains dormant, it is shown on last Chapter volume 7 that she can cut down Torbalan's Arm with her swift movements. Many readers believe this is why her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) never abandon Sasha even though she already attempted to dispose it in the first place. *Sasha holds the most strong-willed Vanadis that can release the ultimate power of her Bargren, The Bird of Eternal Fire (Phoenix) compared to the other Vanadis. Sasha is noted as the strongest Vanadis due to her willpower that surpass every Vanadis and enabling her to release her ultimate power. * Sasha is the first Vanadis who officially defeats and kill a Demon (Torbalan) Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 2 while the rest of Vanadis (Elen, Mila and Liza) only wounded the demons (Vodyanoy and Baba Yaga). Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 5Light Novel Volume * Of all Vanadis, Sasha is the only Vanadis that was able to takedown three Vanadis single-handedly (One of it include Sofy) * Sasha's secret of being the strongest Vanadis is she's not solely relying on the Viralt's power when it comes to battle. Later her secret was heard by the Vanadises after their Viralt are fossilized as her legacy. * When she was a mediator, Elen and Mila prefer to set the feud outside Sasha's sight. The main reason is they fear of Sasha's might that makes her want to challenge both Elen and Mila when they are quarreling. ** The feud was later ended with Tigre's interference and changed to a more passive feud in order not to trouble their crush at any times. * If Sasha is on perfect condition and duels with the Black Knight Roland, the results can be on par due to them being the strongest warrior on respective country. ** Sasha also holds the record undefeated streak on the battle same as Roland in a fight during her services as Vanadis before retirement but she was defeated by her own illness which lead to her death unlike Roland that was defeated by Tigre and later executed by Ganelon. ** Another trait is Roland can corner Elen and Sofy single-handedly in a battle while Sasha can takedown three Vanadis single-handedly. If both are met, the duel can be fearsome and it will be the battle to remember not just Brune and Zhcted but other nations as well due to two legendary figure are contesting each other. Reference Navigation Category:Vanadis Category:Female Characters Category:Commander Category:Zhcted Category:Deceased Category:Legnica